


Expecting

by Fangirlthatwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Ship It, Love, OTP Feels, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: After weeks of feeling sick and nauseated, Lili finds out she’s pregnant with Cole’s baby. The decide to keep it to themselves for awhile but the cast find out anyway. Cole and Lili are in for a surprise as they go through the process of becoming parents.





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by anonymous on Tumblr : Can you write a SH prompt where they find out that they're going to have a baby and try to keep it between themselves for a little bit but the cast finds out because she's so sick on set?

 Lili curls up in bed with a fluffy blanket with Jughead on it. Cole had bought it for her so that when he was away she could always snuggle with it and pretend he was there with her. Even though Cole is around, she still cuddles it out of habit and the comfort it brings is indescribable.

“Lili, you’ve been asleep for hours. We have to be on set soon.“ Cole kisses Lili’s cheek as he tries to get her out of bed, but she just groans and nuzzles her face further into the pillow. She’s never been much of a morning person, but for the past four weeks or so, she’s been having a harder time motivating herself to get out of bed. No matter how much sleep she gets, it never feels like enough, she’s constantly exhausted and ill feeling. “Lili, don’t make me force you out of bed.” Cole climbs onto the bed and pulls Lili to him.

Lili giggles as she cuddles up to him. “Can we just cuddle in bed the whole day?” She begs before kissing his soft lips. The kiss, once innocent, turns into a passionate one with each hungry motion of their lips. As she starts to climb onto him, her stomach starts to hurt and bile travels it’s way up to her lips. She quickly shoves him away and runs toward the bathroom. When she finally reaches the toliet, she lets herself heave everything she ate last night out.

Cole quickly rushes by her side and gathers her hair away from her face so puke doesn’t get in her hair. “Lili, are you okay?” He asks her, his voice soft and full of worry. Despite feeling miserable, it still warms her heart to know that he cares so much. All the boyfriends she’s had before never cared about her half as much as he does, it’s hard for her to imagine never meeting him, she has Riverdale to thanks for bringing them together.

When Lilli stops, he wraps her in is arms. “I’m fine, this has been happening for awhile now.” She whips her lips on wash cloth she has laying around. She glances up to see his horror stricken face.

“You have been throwing up for awhile now and you haven’t told me?” Cole stares at her clearly hurt by the news. Before she could say anything, she stomach growls loudly. Sighing he gets off the floor. “I’ll make you something to eat before we go.” they walk down together hand in hand to the kitchen. “What are you feeling hungry for?”

A smile spreads on her delicate face. “How about chocolate chip pancakes?” She gets out the orange juice and pours herself a glass. He gives her a weird look as he gets the pan from the drawer. “What?” She asks giving him a weird look back at him.

He starts making the pancake batter when he replies. “You hate chocolate chip pancakes.” He says slowly in confusion of the whole situation. He has no idea why she would want the one thing she has claimed to never like.

“I can change my mind, can’t I?” Lili says sassily as she takes a sip of orange juice.

“I think we should go to the doctors and make sure you are okay. I can call Roberto and tell him that you are sick and I’m taking care of you. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Cole pours the batter on the hot pan making it sizzle.

Lili sighs, “I’m probably just sick, you know how bad my immune system is.” All she wants to do is lay in bed. At least it would be better than running around on set. A nervous chill runs down her spine and she can’t help her mind thinking about all the possibilities. What if she’s is dying, what if she has to be replaced and someone else would have to play Betty? She loves this role and doesn’t know what would happen if she would have to give it up. “Lili,” Cole’s voice breaks her out of her demising thoughts. “Is everything okay?”

Lili smiles nodding her head. “Everything’s perfect.” he places a gentle her lips before serving her the pancakes. She thanks him before quickly eating her food. Cole leaves the room and calls the producers and Roberto. Just as she is finishing up, she has to puke again. She sprints down the hallway and heaves into the toliet. Everything she just ate goes down to the sewage system as she flushes the toliet.

She lays her head in her hands as he runs into the bathroom. “I called and they said they understand. They’re going to shoot the scenes that you aren’t going to be apart of today. They want you to try and and make it to tomorrow’s shooting though.” Sighing, she nods. With how things were going, she isn’t sure she can. “Come here. We have about an hour before the appointment. What do you want to do until then?”

Lili thinks for a moment before answering, “How about we curl up on the couch and watch Black Mirror?” An adorable smile spreads across her face.

“Why am I not surprised?” Cole laughs smiling as he lifts her off of the bathroom floor and throws her over his shoulder. Giggling, Lili kicks her feet in the air. He gently tosses her onto the couch before laying down next to her. He presses the power button and turns on the show.

They get halfway through an episode before Lili dozes off to sleeo in Cole’s arms. He slowly turns off the T.V. and snuggles up closer to her and falls asleep as well.

Thirty minutes later, the shrill of an alarm rings. Groaning, Cole turns off the alarm on his phone and slides of the couch. “Time for your appointment. You better get changed real quick, I’m sure you don’t want to walk in there with your pajamas on.” He teases Lili.

She gets up off from the couch and lays her hands on her hips. “You know what, I do want to stay in my pajamas. I’m sick and don’t want to change.” She exclaims stubbornly. He opens the car door for her to get inside. After she is inside, he closes the door gently and gets inside the driver’s side and drives off to the doctor’s.

It’s not long when they reach their destination, and Cole rushes out of the driver’s seat and opens the door for Lili. “You know you don’t have to do everything for me, right? I’m sick, not helpless.” She remarks as her feet hit the ground. He stifles back a laugh as they walk inside together inside the doctor smelling building. Cole signs her in as she wanders off to find a seat in the waiting room. After he’s done, he sits down into a seat next to hers. They wait for a few minutes in the room with the plain, bland wallpaper that is peeling off until a nurse comes out and announces her name.

Both Lili and Cole, stand up hand in hand and follow the doctor as she leads them to their room. “What seems to be the problem today?” The nurse appears to be in her early thirties asks with a clipboard.

“Well, I’ve been puking for days, I’m always tired, it doesn’t matter how many hours of sleep I get, I’ve been craving food I normally hate, and I’m always hungry, not to mention my mood swings.” Lili explains.

The nurse nods her head and takes out a tiny cup. “I want you to pee in this so I can take it to the doctor and he can test it.” Sighing, Lili takes the cup and walks to the bathroom down the hall.

After going inside and peeing into the cup, she walks back into the room and hands it to the nurse. The nurse takes the cup and walks out of the room disappearing. “What do you think it’s going to be?” Cole asks her as she sits down in his lap and lays her head on his shoulders.

“I don’t know, that’s what has me so worried. I keep telling myself it’s just a normal flu, but what if it’s something terrible? What if I have to leave Riverdale?” Lili chokes out a cry.

Cole holds her closer to him as tears run down her face. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I love you, and whatever it is, we’re going to get through it together.” He calms her down. Even if it’s a life threatening illness, he’s determined to help her through it, even if it kills her. He’s willing to risk everything for her, but he prays that it doesn’t come down to that. He can barely watch her have a flu without him getting worried.

A few minutes passes by when the doctor finally opens the door. “Well, good news, you’re not sick.” Lili sighs in relief. The doctor continues on, “You’re pregnant.”


	2. An Unexpected Scare

Lili begins to feel light headed as the words settle in. The oxygen seems to be sucked out of the room as her vision starts to go. Without another second, the world goes dark and she faints, falling gently onto Cole.

“Lili!” Cole wraps his arms around her limp body and holds her close to him. “Help her, please.” He begs as tears swell in his blue eyes, his heart sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

“Sir, please, calm down. This is normal in pregnancies, especially since she’s early on and has all these changes in her body. Plus, she probably doesn't have enough nutrients due to morning sickness.” The doctor reassures him,  “But due to regulation, we have to take her to the hospital to make sure.” The Doctor explains in attempts to calm the frantic Cole.

The doctor’s explanation does little to calm his arising fear. Panic courses through his body when he remembers the news the doctor had just delivered before she fainted. _Lili is pregnant._ “What about the baby? Will the baby be okay? Please tell me the baby will be okay. Please tell me my Lili and future child will be okay.” He desperately begs as nurses swarm inside the room.

They take Lili out of Cole’s arms and lay her on the stretcher before rolling her out of the room. “Wait! Let me come. I need her, I need to be with her.” He cries out running after the stretcher carrying Lili.

“Sir, if you’re not a family member then you can’t ride with us. You may see her after she wakes up at the hospital.” One of the nurses explain as she lifts the stretcher into the ambulance.

Desperation builds up inside him. He can’t leave her, not now, not ever. “Please, I’m her husband, see?” He hold up his hand showing off his finger which has a golden band around it.

“My bad, hop on in.” The young nurse moves out of the way to allow Cole to sit by Lili’s side and take her hand.

“We’ll get through this together, I promise.” He kisses her cheek as the ambulance takes off on the way to the hospital.

Minutes fly by as he anxiously waits for the ambulance to arrive at the hospital. Out of all the possibilities he’d imagined awaiting the diagnose, this had not been one of them.

Just as he’s beginning to wonder if they will ever reach their destination, all of a sudden, the vehicle stops completely and the door bursts open. “Hurry, her heart's slowing down, we have to get her in as soon as possible.” One nurse yells to another as they rush the stretcher. Carrying his beloved out of the vehicle and onto the ground, they rush her through the hospital doors and down the long hallways. Cole scurries out of the ambulance and sprints after them.

He gets there just in time for to see them slip an IV into her delicate wrist and hook her up into all these fancy looking machines. “What are you doing? She’s not dying right?” His voice squeaks with worry as he sits down next to her still body.

“Mr. Sprouse, I can guarantee you she’s not dying. We are just making sure everything is okay. You need to relax.” The nurse replies with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She finishes hooking up the equipment as the beeps of the machine draws his attention.

Cole’s eyes widen in surprise as he nervously glances at the nurse. Even with the assurance, he can't help the worry from eating him alive. “What's that? Is she hurt?! What does it mean?” He questions in a frenzy.

The nurse, which he notices has black short hair that comes to her shoulders, gives him a look. “She's fine. That's her heart rate. You need to calm down. When she awakes, she'll need your support and love. Questioning if she's going to die every second will not help.”

Cole slowly nods as his eyes drift to the bag of water hooked up to the IV in her wrist. A feeling of vulnerability washes over him. He's always known that Lili means the world to him, but he never fully realized how much he needs her until now; while he's watching helplessly as the love of his life lies unconscious on the hospital bed. Cole entangles his hand with hers, closing his eyes, slowly escaping from this nightmare.

                                   • • •

A slight stir of a body awakens a sleepy Cole. He glances down at Lili to see her awake with a small smile. Even though her face is still pale and fragile, there’s a new glow radiating off of her; the radiant glow of a newly made mother.

“You're alright!” Cole sighs in relief before pressing his lips against hers. The desperation he felt watching her, what seemed to be lifeless, body melts away as they kiss. Her lips move more slowly in weakness.

They continue to kiss, until a baby crying in the background startles Cole, causing him to break away. He arches his eyebrows in confusion as he glances up to see a nurse holding a newborn baby. His breath catches in his throat, emotion flowing through him as the nurse places the baby in his arms. “Congratulations, Mr. Sprouse. Your little baby girl is strong and healthy.” Tears of happiness swell in his eyes as he glances back at Lili.

A smile forms on his face. “She’s beautiful. She has your eyes.” He gushes smiling proudly. Lili smiles back watching her newly born baby with the man she loves. Everything’s perfect, better than perfect. But it doesn’t stay that way. Her once radiant smile slowly starts to fade into an expressionless one. Her already pale skin starts to turn white as the doctor to speak.

“She’s losing too much blood. Hurry! Give me my equipment.” The doctor demands soaking up the blood she’s losing with a towel. The dry towel quickly soaks up the massive amount of blood turning the once white towel into a red one. The heart monitor starts to show her heartbeat slowing down. The nurse brings the equipment to the doctor but it’s no good. The long beep of the monitor confirms the worst; death.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Sprouse….” A nurse gives Cole her condolences, but he doesn’t give her any attention. Pain strikes his heart sending tears streaming down his face.

“Help her! Please.” He cries out turning to the doctor as their baby starts to wine and fuss in his arms. “I can’t lose her. I need her. My Lili!”

The doctor slowly shakes his head with a sorrowful expression. “I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do. She’s gone.”

Cole feels his heart shatter as pain courses through his chest. The pain isn't physical, but it might as well be. He takes a shaky breath before the hot tears start streaming down his face causing his eyes to sting. But the stinging in his eyes is nothing compared to the sorrow he feels inside. Cole gently holds his baby girl against his chest and snuggles with the only thing left of Lili.

                                     • • •

Cole's eyes fly open in panic. He frantically searches the room before halting at the sight of Lili. Her emerald green stare at him with a hint of sleepiness, even though she’s been passed out for at least an hour. A small smile grows on his face as he reaches upward and strokes her cheek with his hand. “I’m so glad you’re okay. When you passed out, I got so worried, I didn’t know what to think.” He whispers, not able to bring his voice above that.

Before Lili can reply, a nurse slowly opens the door causing it to squeak a little. “Oh good, you’re awake!” The nurse claps her hands in delight strolling to the machine to check on her stats. “Your husband was annoying all the nurses by constantly asking if you were okay. He wouldn’t listen to us when we told him that you would be fine.” The nurse giggles a little as she looks over the stats that confirm that everything was fine.

“Wait, hus-” Lili starts to question when Cole gives her a pleading look to keep her mouth shut. She raises an eyebrow at him with confusion written all over her face. She hasn't even been awake for an hour, yet she still feels overwhelmed with the lack of knowledge of what's happening.

“I wasn't annoying the nurses.” Cole forces out a fake laugh, “I knew you'd be fine.” Lili smiles and lets out a sigh. She can finally relax knowing she isn't dying of a disease, but is expecting the greatest gift she can ever imagine.

The nurse rolls her eyes and turns to Lili. “Your baby is fine. Passing out is normal in the beginning of pregnancy. Like the doctor was telling your husband, your body is going through hormonal changes and the morning sickness doesn't help with getting nutrients. We have you some water through an IV because you were dehydrated, and we'll get you something to eat before you leave.” She smiles at Lili before walking out the door to get the food.

Lili waits until the nurse is halfway down the hall before talking. “You told them we are married?” She hisses in a low voice. “Why would you like like that? What if a paparazzi overheard you? We'll be on the front cover of every magazine.” She starts panicking. They had just escaped they public's eyes with their relationship, and this will just drag them right back under.

“I didn't have a choice. After you passed out, the doctor called the hospital and they lifting you up into the ambulance. I tried to get on but they wouldn't let me unless I was family, so I showed them our promise rings and said we were married.” Cole smiles, proud of his quick thinking. He gently leans over and places a kiss on her forehead. “Don't worry, we'll figure something out.”

Lili slowly nods her head trying to believe his statement. Can they actually figure everything out? They are young and have a busy schedule with shooting the show. Then the lingering fear she's had since the beginning pops up once again; what if they have to replace her when she starts to show? The thought upsets her stomach causing her to slip out the IV from her arm, and run toward the garbage can. She heaves over the garbage, but nothing comes out.

Just then, the door opens up revealing the nurse once again carrying a plate of awful looking food which only causes Lili to heave even more.

“You know what, I think we'll pass on the food.” Cole replies to the nurse before walking over to Lili. “Are we all set to leave? I can get her some food on the way home.” He questions the nurse with pleading eyes. He can tell how miserable she is being inside a hospital. He knows how anxious they make her, plus the musty smell always gives her a headache.

The nurse nods her head, setting down the tray. “Of course. Follow me and I'll take you to the check out. Once you pay the fee, you'll be all set to leave.” She replies in a monotone voice.

They follow the nurse as she leads them through the endless winding hallways, until they reach the check out desk. “How may I help you?” The lady at the checkout asks sweetly.

“We're here to checkout.” Cole replies handing the lady his credit card. It only takes a second before she hands it back to him.

“There you go. You guys are all set. Have a nice day.” The lady smiles wishing them farewell. Lili runs to the doors and bursts out welcoming the fresh air. They quickly hop into the car and drive away. The wind flows through Lili’s delicate blonde hair as realization hits her; today may be the end of their carefree lifestyle, but it’s the beginning of the rest of their life together.


End file.
